Numerous fluid conveying or transmitting apparatuses whose primary objective is to transmit fluid or media, have been well known and are available in numerous shapes, sizes and configurations. The conventional apparatuses recognized in the prior art are all mostly built on the solid wall thickness principle. Kinking is a problem with conventional pipes and tubes. Kinking causes internal area obstruction to the flowing fluid or media, which results in a pressure drop and ultimately uneven flow. This uneven flow will further result in unequal fluid supply to any external point. Kinking can be reduced by increasing the thickness of the walls of the pipes or tubes, but again this solution comes with an increase in cost for the pipes and tubes and issues with flexibility and stiffness.
Therefore, the above mentioned problems associated with the conventional fluid conveying apparatuses have to be alleviated.